High voltage batteries used in electric vehicles such as FHEVs (full hybrid electric vehicles), PHEVs (plug-in hybrid electric vehicles) and BEVs (battery electric vehicles) may periodically become depleted and require recharging. In some instances, the usual recharging method such as using the vehicle engine or a wall charger may not be available. Therefore, a method for charging high voltage battery packs outside the normal recharging methodology is needed.